young justice book one: call to arms
by thestoryteller217
Summary: Reboot time! In a world full of super hero's a group of teenage side kicks our trying to find their way, when disaster strikes their mentors the teenage side kicks must rise above and become the hero's they have always been destined to be. Will they succeed in stepping out of their mentors shadows? Will they go from ragtag group to team? And will they save their mentors?


YOUNG JUSTICE BOOK ONE: CALL TO ARMS

CHAPTER ONE:

OUR HEROES RISE

Gotham City was beautiful hanging under them and glittering beneath Wayne Tower like a jewel, the cool Autumn air (which had a crisp smoky scent to it) had already slipped over the city and covered it like a warm blanket giving the city that never slept a nice smell to accompany it. The sounds of injustice and crime were already rising and a distant police siren echoed up out of the city as if heralding what was to come tonight.

On top of the Wayne tower a boy and his father sat and watched the city they had given their lives to over and over again, the sidekick and boy wonder known as Robin watched his adopted father nervously as he brooded over his city. Richard "Dick" Grayson felt his hands nervously twitch and tried to get some sense of what his adopted father and mentor was thinking, he had been silent (well more silent than usual) since they suited up for patrol and even though Dick had come to expect that kind of personality from his father even he was starting to get a little worried by his prolonged silence.

Dick sighed and decided his father would talk when he was ready; instead he turned allowing his thoughts to stray off of his father and turning back to thoughts about his life and his rapidly approaching 18th birthday. Ever since that faithful day on the tight ropes Dick Grayson had been going at a hundred miles per hour, training with Batman fighting crime while juggling schoolwork and also dealing with puberty and secret identities. He went though child hood fast barely having time to have fun while Bruce trained him and dragged him off to fight crime at all hours of the night, most people might think he was angry or even upset about his lack od childhood but Dick loved his father to death and loved being a super-hero (even if he was a sidekick). The happiest day in his life had been when his father gave him the costume for the first time and officially welcomed him into the "Bat" Family….. but now after almost nine long years of partnership and crime fighting with his father Bruce's behavior was starting to give him the feeling that he was nothing but a ploy in his father's all consuming war on crime some one who was more a sidekick than partner. He had been Robin for nine whole years after all and not once had his father said any thing about him going off or maybe even doing his own thing.

"I'm sorry" Batman finally said breaking Dick out of his inner monologue as he rose out of his perch over the city, the young crime fighter frowned and wondered for a second if he had actually heard his father say sorry or was just imaging it. Alfred had once joked to Dick that getting Bruce to admit he was at fault was like getting Batman to give up a case or stop chasing a criminal.

"Excuse me sir?" Dick said hesitantly getting up and walking over to his mentor, his black and yell cape rippling softly in the breeze as he stood next to Batman. Dick noticed that they were about at the same height and he idly wondered when that had happened. Some times Dick felt as if his life was speeding by him and that if he blinked one day he would find himself old and frail.

"You heard me" Bruce said turning to face him, his mouth was set in an impatient line like always but his eyes were soft as he regarded his young ward "Don't make me say it again" he continued "I was saying sorry for being so…. Busy lately and that you have had to pick up patrols by your self it wasn't fair to you and I apologize for that"

Dick snorted to him self as he though of Bruce's "business", the lovely and powerful Wonder Woman A.K.A Diana Prince. They had finally opened up to each other and Bruce even went as far as revealing his secret idea so that they could truly be together with out any constraints, they had "officially" became a couple a few months ago and were steadily dating and spending as much of their spare time together as possible when not saving the world of course.

Dick loved that his father was finally getting the happiness that he so rightly deserved and the few times Bruce had brought her over and Dick had met her he had taken to her fast. Diana had felt the same way and she had even gone so far as to call him son and teased Bruce mercifully to make him laugh, that fact alone had earn Dicks instant adoration and he was more than happy to give the couple his blessing.

"Listen dad" Dick said grinning and letting his calm demeanor slip for the first time as he called Bruce father "I'm really really glad you are with some one you truly have fun with plus I don't mind taking some time by my self" He added honestly.

In truth there was much much more than that to Dick, he was about to be eighteen years old now and since his father had Diana now and was also a full time member of the League Dick was thinking maybe it was time to branch out on his own to maybe even with a new identity. He had spent the last couple of nights operating solo in Gotham City and while his father had been "busy" with his girl friend he had single handedly stopped the Falcone's latest drug run, foiled the Riddlers latest crazy scheme, and finally teamed up with Catwoman to stop Firefly from burning down a orphanage in another one of his sick games. Dick had really enjoyed working by himself and the challenge it put on his abilities, which furthered his desire to talk about striking out on his own with Batman as soon as possible.

His thoughts strayed back to the Teen Titans and their brief run a few years back, he idly wondered what his fellow team members and friends were doing Donna Troy, Roy Harper, Raven, and Starfire the first team of teenage hero's that decided to break off on their own. He hadn't seen them since Beast Boys funeral and it will have been almost a year ago this Christmas, Dick felt the host of bad emotions that the memory was bringing and instead pushed the unpleasant thought out of his mind and listened to what his mentor was saying.

"It won't happen again" Bruce said dismissively "we have work to do Joker related work" Bruce reminded Dick before turning back to the city and stepping on the ledge of the building, Dick felt the familiar stone wall forming between them and with a tired sigh got up and followed after his father and partner in crime, he shouldn't have expected this time to be any different for his father to say he had done a good job working solo and that it might be time for him to become his own hero Bruce was to set in his ways to focused with his own war on crime to think about Dicks feelings.

"We'll start with the Jokers old haunts I-" Bruce began to say before a bright white light flared up across the sky and blinded Dick, he heard Bruce give a soft gasp of surprise but he couldn't see any thing. His mask lens finally polarized cutting out the bright white light just as it began to dissipate. He slowly put his hand down and turned looking around as an expression of shock appeared on his face.

Batman was gone

…

Metropolis

Kara Zor-El

Kara rapidly blinked the light out of her eyes before pivoting out of the way of the building she was about to run into and moving up onto the roof. She lightly landed on it before turning and looking around for her cousin trying to find some source of where he could have gotten off to.

But he was gone

Her cousin the only person she knew at all on this rock, disappeared! And right after she was finally able to start looking out for him and protect him! She tried to forget that had been when she was a baby instead of a grown man and it was technically a moot point, but she was still supposed to be his protector!

Kara took a deep breath and forced her self to clam down waiting until her heart had stopped racing before rising a few feet into the air "can you hear me Kal?!" She called as loudly as she could, after all maybe there was a disaster or some thing and he and the rest of his friends (or was it team? She thought it was a League?) Had gone to fix. He was faster than her after all and he had a better knowledge of earth and all its bodies of lands than her but even then she would be able to hear him or at least see him with her new telescopic vision, as far as she could tell he was nowhere on earth nor up in space.

Kara frowned and quickly flew straight up to the top of the large globe that towered on top of the Daily Planet building and landed on top of the globe with a gentle jolt. She was young, her "18th" birthday just last week, with skin that was a healthy pale creamy color, fine and delicate features, naturally pink lips, and bright blue eyes. Her hair was a wealth of golden blond locks that almost gleamed in the sunlight, currently tucked back into the hood of the garment she wore in order to protect her from flying lessons. Kal called it a "hoodie," it was blue, the sleeves darkening and shifting colors to become red where they ended; it was partly unzipped and showed a high, pert set of luscious breast, not large but certainly not small, that strained against a low cut t-shirt underneath, offering a nice slice of cleavage. She wore a pair of shorts that covered maybe an inch of her thighs; her long, shapely legs exposed until it came to a pair of simple canvas sneakers her cousin had bought her.

Kal-El bought her all her clothes when she had showed up. In truth everything she had was because of him and his kindness as well as his foster family that had taken her in as one of their own (a fact she was so grateful for). She'd only been on this strange, backward planet for two small but emotional and draining weeks. For the young Kryptonian it still felt like it had only been two weeks since she'd climbed into the awe inspiring space ship her father had crafted for her in the hopes of saving his one and only daughter from the doom that was about to effulge them all in a blaze of fire.

It was based on her uncle Jor-El's own designs, and it worked to boot! So Kara tearfully said goodbye to her parents as they both cried their eyes out with her. Even after all these years she still remembered her last heartfelt words to them promising she'd look out for young Kal when they both reached Earth and that she would help him under stand his origins and where he truly came from. They gave her one last kiss and the family shared one last heartfelt good bye before she was pushed aboard the ship and blasted off into space ready to follow her cousin wherever he went

Then of course Disaster struck

It may have been two weeks for Kara but it hadn't been two weeks for anything else, indeed many long, hard years had passed and something terrible had happened to her instead some thing her parents could have never foreseen; her space ship was separated flung from Kal's because of a navigational glitch, flung away from him and into the black unforgiving depths of deep uncharted space, by the time it had gotten back on course and straightened out, her infant cousin was literally years away from her and she was desperately playing catch up in both her age and her journey. When she'd finally reached Earth and touched down, her "baby" cousin had already been on his adopted planet for twenty-seven long years and all the while she had been traveling she had been locked in a cryogenic state of seventeen.

And Krypton had burned

Everything that the young beautiful Kryptonian girl knew and loved was gone, crumbled and burned to dust while she remained frozen for twenty-seven blissful years. Kara couldn't believe every thing she had ever cared about was gone, even the things she hated were no more. Kara found her self on a planet she knew absolutely nothing at all about, only able to speak any of its many languages thanks to her ship's powerful computer feeding transmissions to her unconscious mind in an attempt to help her adapt to whatever planet she found her self in she was thankful for her father for putting that in but it freaked her out even more to wake up and found she knew almost every language on the planet. Krypton was no more having exploded into nothing but dust along with her parents and every thing else she not only knew about but also had ever seen.

And then there was Kal

He wasn't a child any more as a matter of fact he was now a grown adult male; and a big, hunk of a man at that! And that combined with the sudden powers that she suddenly had ever since she felt the suns rays for the first time was enough to freak the poor girl out as well as all the craziness that she was already feeling but her cousin helped her deal with it with all the love and acceptance she could ever ask for or hope for him to have. When they first met she had hit him, sent him flying for miles as the punch was fueled with her fear and rage at the situation she found herself in, but he'd never struck her back nor ever gotten angry at the way she had acted nor did he ever say a single harsh word to her in retaliation or rub it in her face that he was the only one she knew.

And now he was gone

Kara shook her self out of her thoughts and focused in with her super sight, she tried to find her cousin one last time scanning every place on earth for her cousin but whatever had happened to him had taken him off of earth because she couldn't see or hear him anywhere on the new planet she called home.

"Wait!" Kara said as some thing caught her eye up in earth's orbit she tilted her head looking up into the sky and out into earth's space "Rao, what are those?" She asked narrowing her eyes and focusing more blotting every thing else out as she focused.

The buxom Kryptonian beauty could see starships, a whole fleet of them, flying down and zooming towards the earth's surface as other much more larger ones hung around what looked like patterns in orbit. Kara frowned as she realized that they weren't Earth ships nor any kind of space ship that the Kryptonian's had ever seen; as far as the young girl knew humans had only been able to get as far as their moon, of course she only knew that from what she'd found on their 'Internet' thingy that Kal had shown her a few days ago. She frowned her Brilliant blue eyes narrowing as she took in this new information; a bunch of foreign alien looking war ships show up from nowhere and her cousin Kal just suddenly vanishes into thin air? It couldn't be a coincidence, especially since if there was one thing Kara knew with out a fact was that on this world Kal was one of the protector of this planet along with the team he called "The Justice League".

Kara frowned and pursed her lips trying to think up some kind of plan and figure out what she should do? She needed...she needed someone who could tell her what to do and how to handle the situation. Martha and Jonathan were super nice folks and treated her like the daughter they never had, but they weren't 'superheroes' like Kal was and she doubted they could help her in this situation or even point her in the right direction for that matter. Oh wait! Maybe she could find one of his many super friends that made up his "league"?! Like the scary one in black!; Kal had told her that if anything happened to him or if she needed any thing, she should go find him or Wonder Woman and they would help her with whatever she needed.

And Gotham City was closer than Thymiscara.

With her mind made up, Kara shot straight up into the sky and let the cool breeze waft over her before she pivoted her body and arced out over and away from the city. She turned watching as the space ships she saw in orbit began to move in and disgorge flying nasty looking creatures that began attacking the population and the various law enforcement officers in metropolis. Oh, this was awful! She realized she needed to find Kal fast and she sped up turning into a blue blur that rocketed across the country towards Gotham at her fastest speed possible.

_Star City_

Roy Harper

People shouted their cheers rising as the group of demonic looking creatures who had just attacked them suddenly were engulfed in a fiery explosion that burned their bodies to a crisp before sending them hurtling to the ground in front of the cheering crowd where they broke into ash, some of the younger and arguably more stupid people began to pull out their smartphones intent on capturing and filming the aliens and posting it on youtube before they could however a rough commanding like voice shouted at them from above

"Hey!"

They looked up at the rooftops above trying to find the source of the shout. Most of them spotted the young man right away glaring down at them from a rooftop as he calmly loaded another arrow into a compact bow he had dangling in his left arm. He was dressed in matching colors of red and black, his costume somewhat similar to Star City's beloved protector, Green Arrow, but instead of just having a bow he also had some strange set of firearms strapped to his both of his thighs and he was also sporting a pair of crisscrossing bandoliers with various grenades and other items attached to them that made him look like a walking Arsenal, His eyes were covered by a red domino mask with reflective lenses and his hair was a wild ear-length tangle of orange-red locks that gave him an unkempt and roguish appearance as if he was a villain instead of a hero.

"Don't just stand there gawking like a bunch of fucking idiots!" the man said glaring at the crowd and trying to convey to them how much danger they were in "Head for the subway, these things prefer the air and if you stay out in the open you're going to be dead before you can even finish uploading your videos!"

Arsenal, once Speedy and once a beloved side kick, didn't even bother to pause and see if they followed his advice or not. Instead he turned and broke into as fast a run as he could, having attracted the attention of another formation of aliens that he recognized as Parademons from his old days running with Ollie A.K.A Green Arrow. He heard them gaining on him and smirked waiting until the last minute before leaping over a gap between two buildings and letting them fly straight into his line of fire, rotating as he did so and snapping off a series of quick explosive tipped arrows that struck several of the pursuing creatures and forced them back as they exploded into a fiery ball.

"Fuck, Ollie, where in the hell are you?" Roy asked completing his roll and dodging a few more quick laser blasts, the Parademons got closer and he quickly pulled out another firebomb grenade and pitched it s hard as he could drilling it into the chest of the nearest one with practiced ease, the alien attacker exploded and Roy used the opportunity to slip away from them and drop down into an alleyway half hidden in the shadows. He took a deep breath and waited until the aliens were out of sight before pulling his bow onto his back and moving to save more people while he still could.

It was what Ollie would do after all

_New York_

Raven

"What are they?" The young beautiful woman who spoke had slightly dusky alluring skin and large eyes with violet irises that seemed mesmerizing and mysterious at the same time, her cascading black hair swept back and down her face, leaving a prominent widow's peak, under it was a dully-gleaming gem that sparkled slightly in the fires of the night. She wore a tight bodysuit of dark almost midnight blue that hugged generous curves on a beautiful body, though it left her legs bare save for a pair of blue boots that went to her knees and gave any one easy view of her beautiful pale legs. A blue cloak was swept around her amazing body, pinned at her throat with a simple clasp, it's hood was currently back to give the women a full view of what was going on around her.

The invasion, it was clearly what it was, had been heralded by a brilliant flash of light that had blotted out every thing else for a few minutes. But as far as the young hero could tell, the light hadn't done anything or weakened any of earth's defenses that she was aware of. Now strange alien ships were flying down attacking buildings and causing people to scream and run as they unleashed their deadly payload; they were opening and unleashing swarms of massive flying man-like creatures clad in gold and green and carrying strange staves that glowed on one end and seemed to be able to fire energy blasts when she attacked them. Raven figured they were Aliens and where there were aliens that usually meant he would be showing up any second to either attack them or do whatever it was the situation called for.

Raven waited, looking around before frowning slightly. There was no vibrant green giant robot or butterfly net or whatever he'd make grabbing the ships and preventing them from attacking the innocent people. Neither were there any emerald blasts striking the flying creatures from the skies. If this was an alien invasion...

"Where's Green Lantern?"

New York actually had two full time members right now; but strangely enough neither was in the skies defending or even doing their jobs.

Which almost certainly meant foul play

Perhaps the light had in fact done something to the Lanterns and taken them away. Either way, she could no longer sit idly by and watch innocent people getting hurt. It was time to act and it was time to do it now! She rose into the air and flew upward, a flick of her wrist casting her hood over her face as she felt her mystical powers swirl up around her. She drew near to a group of the flying things and raised her hands, black energy rippled around them and her violet eyes narrowed in anger at the intruders.

"This isn't your world demon! Leave now!"

Behind Raven, several streets away, a brilliant and viscous looking orange blast blew a formation of the aliens in all directions, a tall and statuesque young woman with golden orange skin, almost body length auburn hair, solid green glowing eyes, a supermodel's face and the body of a dream rose up into the center of where they had been with her fist streaming from her plasma powers. She wore a strange costume of purples that hid little of her body and her hands blazed with power as did her eyes.

"Beasts of Apokolips! You will not take this world this I swear to you, not while I am still breathing!"

Starfire shot forward like a missile towards the largest of the ships and completely ignoring the ground forces, firing blast after blast of solar bolts into the Parademon ships that were starting to swarm the city.

The two girls landed next to each other exchanging warm smiled before they both leapt into action, defending the people around them with all of their might as more and more aliens joined the fray.

_El Paso_

Jaime Reyes

"Apocalypse? Wait you mean to tell me this is the end of the world?" A lean and agile teenage boy asked, he turned away from the window and walked out of his small house and into his back yard watching as ships zoomed by above him and headed to the major cities close by. He cocked his head and his plain hoodie and jeans suddenly morphed as his body was encased in form fitting, impossibly intricate, chitin-like armor, the armor was mostly black, save for the gloves, boots, across the shoulders, and the details of the helmet and other accents, which were a vibrant electric blue that shone in the setting light of the sun. The large eyes were fiery red. A pair of curved spines, looking almost like mandibles, rose vertically from his shoulders. They glowed blue and the armored figure tilted his head a bit as if listening.

"Oh, Apokolips is a planet? Uh huh. Right. Whoa, Darkseid?" Jaime said sounding more fearful "Isn't he that guy that took over Metropolis, almost took out Superman and the whole Justice League some time ago?" The spines glowed again and Jaime stiffened as the armor confirmed the attackers identity and gave him more information.

"...Dios mio..." Jaime said before wings slid out of his back and he lifted into the air "we better go and do some thing" the teenage boy said before the armor beeped out a response and they were on their way towards the nearest city.

_Atlantis_

Electricity coursed through the body of a Parademon and it fell with a gurgling cry that came out as nothing more than a burble under the waves of the Atlantean ocean. Khaldur'ahm straightened from his fallen foe, his mystic tattoos ceasing to glow as he pulled in his power and moved to attack the next group of invaders. He was tall and brawny, with dark skin and odd eyes of a light icy blue that sparkled with electricity as the heat of battle rushed through him. His hair was close trimmed to his scalp and he wore a muscle hugging sleeveless shirt of red trimmed in navy and black pants with a vague fin-like shape at the back of his things.

"What are they, Your Majesty?" Khaldur A.K.A Aqualad asked turning to the queen of Atlantis while keeping a wary eye for any more attackers who could get the drop on them.

Behind him, a tall and regal woman with red hair and a golden crown on her head spun, water solidifying impossibly at her mental command and slicing another group of the creatures into pieces before they could even mount an attack. She was gorgeous; curvy and yet athletic, clad in a green catsuit-like garment that show cased her beauty while still remaining regal and classy.

"I know of these beast from my husband they are Parademons from the world of Apokolips Khaldur'ahm," Mera answered. "If they are here, it can only mean their master has come to attempt a claim on our entire world"

"He will not!" Aqualad, answered his eyes narrowing as his hands clenched in anger "Even with the King gone, we-"

"Yes, we will fight," she said cutting him off with a wave of her hand "And we will do well here. Atlantean technology and magic will let us fight them with far greater force than they can easily counter at this moment not to mention the physical powers of even the average Atlantean But our allies on the surface will not fare so well. If they fall, it will only be a matter of time before Atlantis does as well my friend"

Aqualad watched his queen's eyes for a second before frowning "You would have me go and aid them? Is my place not here my Queen?" He asked in confusion

Mera smiled. "Garth and Tula can fight beside me here, Khaldur'ahm. But Arthur is our bridge with the surface world and he is gone. Aqualad must go in his stead. Go now, Khaldur and quickly!"

Amazon Forest

In the Amazon forest Cassandra Cassie Sandsmark adjusted her sword and panted from the combat training she was going through. She blinked away the light that had appeared in the sky mere seconds ago and turned to ask her mentor what it could possibly mean but wonder woman was gone…

Central City

In central city a young boy skidded to a stop from running at speeds that would make race car driver jealous Wally West A.K.A Kid flash blinked his eyes away from the light and slid to the ground in an attempt to make sure he didn't crash into any thing. He looked for his teammate to see if he had crashed into any thing but flash was gone…

**Authors note: So some time ago one of the first stories I put on fan fiction was this young justice story, It was one of the first I finished but ever since I have grown as a author I have realized that it isn't my best work, this story is my attempt at a reboot and it is also the first one that I have ever co wrote with a dear friend of mine who is not on fan fiction This story is as much his as it is my own and I decided to put it on here and share with every one what we have been writing so this is the reboot of young justice call to arms and I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
